Naruto Shingetsu: The Pearl Meets The Child
Shina sat in the park for a long while after Soukyū left for home, sighing and staring at the sky, the trees, the lake, and then down to her bag. Reaching it, there was a small flask hidden off to the side. She bit her lip, and then zipped up the bag, deciding against taking a swig out in public. The fan club will probably come this way soon, my shift would be almost over by now. She said with a sigh, getting up and putting her bag over her shoulder, walking from the park and towards the genin training grounds. Who knows, maybe she would find Yoru there talking to the genin, she knew he was usually a pretty big hit with all the young kids, hell, he wasn't much older then the rest of them. Strolling in, she let her purple eyes slide from one side to the other, wondering if anyone was around. There was indeed one person within the training grounds. One young boy known as Ringo Igen. He hopped from one side to another, leaving small craters in his wake, all while yelling. "WHEE, WHOO, TAKE THAT DUMB-DUMB!". Eventually he stopped and began to pant. "Alright! Time to do a thousand push-ups! I'll beat that dumb-dumb Ryō." he yelled, beginning to perform his push-ups. It was probably the yelling that tipped her off to Ringo's presence, her head turning to watch the little genin hopping from one end of the grounds to the other, watching the immense speed and force he put behind each jump to make those craters. I've...seen this before... she thought idly. Something about the way he moved was bringing back memories of a certain friend. Walking up towards the boy, she chuckled, both hands on her bag strap now. "Well now then, its not very nice to call one of your fellow classmates a dumb dumb, now is it?" She asked the boy. Ringo looked up and continued his push-ups. "Mommy says not to lie about what you think of people. Ryō's my friend, but he's a big dumb-dumb cause he thinks he can beat me up." he said, not slowing down. He stopped before flipping to his feet, looking up at Shina. "So, um, why are you here? You're the super duper cool doctor lady, so what about the hospital thingy you do? Shina stood over the boy as he did his push ups, an eye lifting at the impressive rate of speed he completed them. I know where I've seen this before...how adorable. she thought, scoffing at the boys remark. "Well, I would say your mother gave you some good advice then." She said. "Oh really, and why does Ryo think that?" She asked, going slightly wide eyed that this kid knew what she did for a living. "Oh, well I have the day off today, and I thought I would take a walk around the village to relax." she said. And not spend it in the bar. She sighed inwardly, she had a problem, she knew she did...but she didn't exactly want to fix it. Ringo looked up, with his young childish eyes. "Well, Ryō's this super duper cool person with these cool stabby thingies that go SWOOSH and KADOUCHE and stuff like that. But I'm super strong! I eat my vegetables everyday, and I brush my teeth ten times a day!" the boy announced proudly. "You get a day off? I don't get those. I need to train every single day to become super duper uber caduper strong so I can kick all those poopy-faces' butts!" Shina...had to wait a second, she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. This kid had to be in his teenage years based on his height and the fact that he was an official genin based on his headband. But he certainly didn't act like it. "I see, well, you know who you remind me of?" She said, kneeling down and coming to eye level with the boy. "You ever heard of a man named Kumoi?" She asked. I'd be surprised if he hadn't, he's like Kumoi...if Kumoi's parents didn't turn into total assholes. She said, having to bit her lip to keep her mood from suddenly turning sour. Kumoi turned out okay, and that is what's important. Ringo's face lit up. "KUMOI-SAMA?!" he asked, jumping thirty feet into the air before landing, creating a small crater. "HE'S SUPER DUBER COOL. HE GOES KACHIGA AND LIKE KACHOW AND LIKE FIGHTS THAT YORU DUDE AND HE'S SO COOL!" he rambled on, making sound effects. "One day, I'm gonna beat him!" Shina quickly scrambled back to make sure Ringo didn't land on her when he came back down to earth, a wide smile on her face as she laughed at the boys amusing childish outburst about Kumoi. Looks like she was right after all, and she got more then she bargained for. Looks like Kumoi is his idol. She thought, smile still plastered on her face. "Haha, yeah, that's Kumoi alright, him and Yoru are the best of friends and best of rivals." she said. "Oh? Maybe focus on beating Ryō first. What's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand to the boy. "I'm Shina, I'm one of Kumoi-sama's friends." She said. "I can beat the dumb-dumb's butt!" Ringo responded confidently, before grabbing her hand. As he shook it rapidly, he lifted Shina off the ground and back down multiple times before letting go. "I know who you are lady. You're that super cool doctor lady who can do that spinning thingy when your eyes are weird. I've always wanted to learn how to do the spinny thingy!" Shina smiled at the boy. Oh, how she missed the days of blind confidence. Well, she was still confidant in herself, but she remembers being young and thinking the world was her oyster. Boy did that change. She went wide eyed as Ringo lifted her up with his hand shake, just going rigid as she was picked up off her feet several times. Holy...what is this kid? She wondered, pulling her hand away after the shake. She giggled, rolling her purple eyes. "Well, I've never heard it put that way before, but you're right. But you still haven't told me your name silly." She said. "My name is Ringo Igen. And I'm going to be the best ninja man in the world!" he announced, slamming his foot to the ground, creating another small crater. "So, doctor lady, can you show me the spinning thingie attack with your white eye thing turned on? I wanna see it. Pretty please?" "Its nice to meet you Ringo." She said, setting her bag down for a moment, looking at the boy with a smile in her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Hmm, sure, but just be aware, I won't be able to show you how to do it yourself, I'm not allowed." She said, the veins in her eyes bulging outwards as her Byakugan activated, getting up and walking ten feet away from the boy, just to make sure he didn't get caught in the rotation. Taking a deep breath, Shina extend her arms outwards in the stance of the Gentle Fist and smiled, feeling her chakra race through her body for a moment, before she spun in a rapid circle "Rotation!" She yelled, a massive blue dome of chakra expanding outwards from Shina's body, forming the barrier of the Rotation technique, the move cutting a large circular swath into the ground as Shina came to a stop after about five rotations. She smirked in front of Ringo, taking a little bow in front of him. "WOAH SUPER DUBER COOL!" Ringo announced, excited. "You did a PACHEW and went JACHOW and woah!" he rambled jumping around. Ringo imitated the stance that Shina had done. "Woah...you gotta use your ankle muscles thingies to do the spinny thing..." he murmured. He began to spin, performing the rotation save for the barrier, instead sending out small intervals of chakra bursts. Near the end, he crouched and performed a kick, and stopped spinning. The boy stood up gingerly. "Ouchie! My ankles hurt a lot! I don't wanna do that again..." Shina giggled at the boys reaction. How on earth did he have this much energy to be so silly? She let him ramble on, walking over to him and watched him try and attempt the rotation, watching him try and imitate her stance, Shina leaning back slightly as he performed his kick to stop the spin as she nodded. "Mhmm, it took me a long time to get it to this level." She said, looking down at the boys ankles. "Do you want me to look at them, you may have twisted something doing that." She said, a small expression of concern crossing her face. Ringo giggled. "You might need to. I heard something crack a few times." he responded nonchalantly, putting weight onto the ankle. Shina's eyes went wide and spread back out into the pattern of the Byakugan, the woman kneeling down and pulling out her first aid kit from her bag, putting it to her side. Looking down, sure enough, his right ankle had a fracture, it wasn't severe, but it would cause most normal ninja a lot of pain. He's not even phased. She thought, her hands glowing bright with green medical chakra, her hands wrapping around the boys ankle. "Probably best that you don't ever try that again, my clan are the only ones taught how to do it safely." She said, funneling her chakra into the boys wound, the fracture sealing up quite a bit. But just in case, she reached into her first aid kit and pulled out a roll of bandages. "Here, let me wrap it, and try and stay off it for a bit. Or at least, avoid doing anything extreme." She said. Ringo smiled. "Thank you!" he responded, jumping to the roof of a nearby stall. "I gotta go home now. Mom will get made if I don't go home in a while. I have to brush my teeth and stuff." he said, jumping away. Shina sighed and chuckled, nodding and waving to Ringo as he took off for his home, laying back, putting her medical kit away. Looking up to the sky, she deactivated her Byakugan. It was getting pretty late, and she had to go into work tomorrow. Looking into her bag, she reached for her flask, nice and silver with the emblem of an eagle engraved into the metal. She sighed, undoing the cap and taking a swig of the stuff inside, a relaxed sigh coming from her lips as she started walking home, idly sipping her flask along the way. -Fin-